Not What it Seems
by TcSantana
Summary: possible spoiler...The Team is trying to keep it together when everything is falling apart
1. Chapter 1

Ok not sure if it's a spoiler….maybe? Maybe not? Either way I think we will be left hanging for the season finale

As always don't own them…just take them out to play once in awhile

Danny paced the small room "yes governor…he's out of surgery …yes ma'am …I'm just waiting to speak to the doctor"

The doctor in question came through the doors, standing patiently to speak with the detective.

"I need to let you go ma'am the doctor's here….I'll keep you updated….." Danny hesitated "Governor?... thanks"

Danny hung up the phone turning and addressing the older doctor "how is he?"

"I won't mince my words detective, he's in rough shape, the stab wounds alone were enough and top that, the punctured lung, broken ribs as well as the concussion he sustained". The doctor shook his head "We've done everything we can for him….besides keeping him comfortable it's up to him now".

"Can I see him?"

"He should be awake soon, from what I understand it would be best that he sees someone he knows, considering the situation he just came out of, he's going to be in a considerable amount of pain as well as fairly confused. The governor stated he needed to be lucid so you could speak with him, he may be off from the anaesthesia as well as his concussion, soon as you are done I need to give him morphine, he needs to rest so he can heal".

Danny nodded and followed the doctor into the other room. Steve lay pale and motionless in the bed, IV, oxygen mask and monitors were hooked to him allowing little room to access him.

Danny moved closer, sliding a plastic chair to sit and keep vigil until he woke. The doctor worked patiently around him taking notes.

"He's coming around detective….commander McGarrett? …can you hear me? "the doctor opened Steve's eyes checking his pupils. "Commander McGarrett?"

Steve's eyes opened wearily taking in his surroundings and then focussing back onto the stranger that was speaking to him. The pain started to catch up the more awake he became. "Relax commander I know you're in pain but you have someone that needs to talk to you first and then we'll take care of that for you"

Danny had stood back as the only room next to Steve's bed was where the doctor stood. The doctor moved away allowing Danny to move into Steve's line of vision. Steve had closed his eyes as a pained expression crossed his face.

Danny placed his hand on his shoulder "Steve?"

Steve's eyes flickered open at the familiar voice. He reached weakly to grab the mask from his face, but Danny captured his arm before he was able.

"No partner leave it….you just need to listen…no talking…ok?" Danny drew his hand into his "you squeeze my hand…once for yes and two for no…got it?"

He felt Steve squeeze.

"Good…we're going to get you out of this mess…we're not sure who is all involved, but we're going to find out…..Chin and Kono are working on some leads" He felt Steve squeezing and letting go several times, more of a panic than the agreed yes or no. "Relax partner"

Steve scanned the room and Danny could read him "they did a number on you, but we got you out….the Governor helped and we have you somewhere safe….all you need to do now is get better".

Steve grimaced as he tried to move "Steve" Danny place his hand back on his shoulder "Chin, Kono and I have your back….you're our Ohana….you need to trust us on this"

Steve breathed through the pain squeezing Dannys hand once "Good…now the doc here is going to give you some of the good stuff" Danny smiled down at him "you're no good to us unless you get better….you need to rest and heal, I'll be here when you wake up" Danny nodded at the doctor indicating that he was finished.

The doctor moved to the IV port and injected a syringe. Steve started to fight to stay awake.

"Sleep partner….we've got this" Danny rubbed his shoulder as he drifted off.

.


	2. Chapter 2

A Day earlier:

5

0

Chin kept a steady hand on Steve as he put him in the back of the squad car. His heart sank at the thought of arresting him.

Danny came running up "Five O has immunity Chin"

Chin turned to Danny "There is no Five O any more…its finished" as much as Chin didn't want to believe it, this was now his job, he would meet with Danny later, now was not the time. He abruptly cut him off "Later Danny". He hoped Danny got the hidden message, they needed to re-group and get this figured out, Steve was in a world of trouble and it was going to take all of them to get it sorted out.

Danny stood back, somehow in the midst of his fury, he caught Chins message. He nodded his head, catching his partner's gaze vowing silently to him that they had his back.

The trip to HPD was uneventful. Steve went through the whole process of booking, questioning and then was left in lock up, he would face a Judge the following morning. Chin let Steve know that they would get it sorted out.

5

0

News of the Governor had spread like wild fire. The fact that a member of the elite Five 0 had something to do with it had everyone in an uproar. The news was plastered across every station.

Wo Fat sat in a small café watching the television with a smug look on his face. " The down fall of the mighty McGarrett and with him goes his Five 0 sidekicks". He stood, paid and left disappearing into the night.

5

0

This had been the plan, the plan however had not included the death of Laura Hills, that alone had been Wo Fat. Nor had the plan included the direct involvement of Steve…..he had shown up unannounced. She had to scramble after the fact to get the ball in motion to protect him. This was the only way to get out of the hold Wo Fat had on her and the island. With Five 0 dispersed and its leader incarcerated there was a good chance Wo Fat would let his guard down. The team, although scattered with no clue to what was taking place, would be re-instated with their immunity within days. This lull in the plan needed to be followed, so Wo Fat thought he was successful. She did not know who was all tied to this evil man, so secrecy was the utmost importance.

Arrangements had been finalized for Steve, he would be brought before a Judge, a Judge directly working for her, Steve would remain in lock up at HPD for two days. The team would then be pulled back together, updated and then turned loose to deal with Wo-Fat with any means necessary for his demise.

Governor Jameson was resting in a private facility, the vest she wore could not prevent the severe bruising she received from the bullets impact. She had been given pain medication and a light sedative so she could rest. Her last conscious thoughts were that of Steve, and how he felt she had betrayed him.

5

0

Steve lay on the bunk in the cell, his mind reeling from the events of the day. He tried to close his eyes, he needed to rest, his body had been running on pure adrenaline and now he was tired he could barely function. It was like a dream, a terrible dream that he hoped he could just wake up from.

The lights had been turned off, other than the hall lights that cast shadows within his cell. He closed his eyes willing himself to go to sleep, tomorrow….maybe tomorrow would be better.

He hadn't heard them in the hall….he didn't even hear his door slide quietly open. He woke as his body was grabbed and slammed into the cement wall. He was dazed and pinned on both sides, a third had his hand wrapped around his throat, slowly restricting his intake of air.

"So the great Commander McGarrett …..do you remember us?" as he slammed Steves head into the cement wall one more time.

The voice was familiar but the shadows didn't allow a good view of his assailants. Steve tried to focus, his head was ringing. He gathered enough strength and raised his knee nailing the one goon in the groin, he doubled over while Steve managed to take out one of the others. What he hadn't expected was a fourth that laid him out with a bat across his side. A sickening crack that doubled Steve over onto the cold cement floor knocking the breath out of him. He tried to regain his footing only to be kicked and punched while the familiar voice egged them on. The pain was excruciating, as the hands grabbed him tossing him back onto his bunk. He could hardly catch his breath as he waited for the next hit

The familiar voice leaned in "you will die here….consider this a gift" as he covered Steve's mouth with his hand and plunged the knife.

Steve gasped trying to pull away as the knife plunged deep within his side. His eyes wide as he recognized the face, Victor smiled as he plunged the knife again and then again. Wiping it smoothly off on the orange jump suit that Steve wore.

"Sleep well Commander" as he pulled the blanket up and disappeared into the shadows.

His mind drifted trying to grasp the reality of what had just happened. He could hardly breath, his head felt like it was going to explode, he tried to move but hot white pain consumed him sending him into unconsciousness.

5

0

Chin had shown up early to HPD, he needed to check on Steve, leaving him on his own in lock up wasn't what he wanted but he had no choice. He went straight to lock up.

"Good morning Lieutenant…..you here to see McGarrett?" said the guard

"Yeah…how's he been?"

"Quiet….in fact he's still sleeping….his breakfast will be here soon….you can wake him up"

"Sleeping still?" Chin thought that was odd

The guard buzzed Chin through walking with him to McGarretts cell unlocking the door to let him in.

"Steve?" Chin hesitated something wasn't right. Steve was on his side facing the wall….his breathing sounded laboured. Chin caught his shoulder to gently shake him when Steve groaned, obviously in pain. "Steve?" Chin rolled him onto his back, noticing first his face. He pulled the blanket back revealing the blood.

"Jesus get an ambulance in here now!" Chin yelled to the guard

"Steve….can you hear me?" Chin worked at getting the jump suit open. He finally ripped it open exposing the puncture wounds. The guard returned letting Chin know and ambulance was in route.

"Get me some towels now!"

Chin ran his hand gently along Steve's bruised side, he had broken ribs and he was having difficulty breathing. The guard returned handing over the towels. Chin used them to clean up the wounds, two were still weeping but the other two had stopped.

"How the hell did someone get in here?"

"I just went on shift a couple of hours ago….i thought he was sleeping"

"Get out there and direct the EMTs in here"

The guard left and Chin cupped Steve's face…."hang on brah helps coming"

He then flipped open his phone, he had a call to make.

5

0

Danny's phone started to ring, he reached over trying to hit the offending alarm off, it took seconds for him to realize it was his phone. He picked it up and looked to see who would be calling at such an early hour "Chin?... this better be good."

"Danny?...it's Steve"

"What!...How?...oh my god….where are you taking him?"

"Queens…..ambulance is here now….I can't go with him….i need to notify the court…I need to find out what happened here Danny"

Danny sensed the urgency in Chins voice as well as the guilt "I'll meet the ambulance…we'll keep in touch"

Danny quickly got dressed, grabbed his keys and headed to the hospital.

5

0

The Governor had gotten the news about Steve, arrangements had been set in place to intercept the call for an ambulance. An ambulance had been sent, but Steve would not be going to Queens, the Governor was now relying on the only people that she could trust to take care of him.

A car had been sent to Queens to redirect Danny. The Governor needed to speak to him, but this needed to be done on a secure line.

Danny parked the Camaro heading for the emergency entrance, a man approached him that appeared to be military.

"Detective Williams?"

"Who wants to know?" Danny said slightly annoyed

"I need you to come with me sir….it's in regards to Commander McGarrett"

"He's supposed to be here"

"No sir….I need to take you to him"

"I don't even know you…how do I know you have him?"

"I have a secure line here Detective….i have someone here that needs to speak to you" he passed Danny a phone

"Detective Williams…."

Danny frowned running his hand through his hair "Governor?"

"Danny we have Steve in route to a safe hospital…..I need you to go with the gentleman there, he will bring you to his location…Danny?"

"Yes ma'am"

"I need you to leave your phone and your car….I'll have both returned to your apartment….I know I have a lot of explaining to do, but you need to leave now….I will talk with you soon"

"yes ma'am" as he ended the call passing the phone back

"I need your phone and keys detective and then we can go"

Danny passed both to him without a word, another man walked past and both items were given to him.

The door of the SUV was held open as Danny ducked inside, a new phone was handed to him. He looked curiously at it as he held it in his hand.

"It's a secure line Detective" as the door was closded

Danny sat in the dark SUV his mind trying to comprehend what was happening, only yesterday the Governor was supposed to be dead….yeah she definitely had a lot of explaining to do. First though he needed to get to his partner.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for such a delay...not sure what is up with my computer but I've been having a heck of a time getting the chapters to upload on the site...only good thing is I've managed to get ahead with extra chapters instead of throwing my computer out the door

5

0

Present:

5

0

The doctor had just finished giving Steve pain medication and he had slipped into a drug induced sleep. The doctor assured him he would be asleep for a few hours. Steve was critical and sleep is what he needed, the next 24 hours would be crucial. They had done everything they could for him, Steve needed to fight now. Danny watched his friend, Steve knew Danny was here for him, he hoped that alone would help him battle his way out of this.

"Rest partner" as Danny rubbed the wrist to the hand he had just recently held. He needed to find out what was going on, a meeting with the Governor was in order. He pulled out his newly acquired phone glancing back towards McGarrett . This was close….too close and according to Danny's watch another 23hours 20min and 15 seconds til he knew his partner was going to be fine. The Governor better have a dam good explanation, as he flipped through the already logged in contacts and pressed the appropriate number.

5

0

Danny was picked up outside of what appeared to be a medical building. He was on some sort of base. From there he was escorted to another building, where he was guided to an office. He sat and waited, ten minutes later he turned to see who was entering. A couple of uniformed personal entered first, followed by the Governor, she moved slowly obviously in some discomfort. Danny stood

"Detective Williams" as she slowly lowered herself into a chair opposite him

"Governor" Danny said a little more sharply than he planned and sat.

"I am planning a meeting tomorrow with all of you…Kono and Chin will be here ….I have sent for them"

"What is going on?….and where are we? "Danny said looking around

"Firstly Detective we are on a Naval base….this is the Commanders people, for a lack of a better term" as she gestured towards the two officers " they have stepped up to ensure the safety of one of their own….which of course includes his team… Five O"

"We thought you were dead!….Steve is fighting for his life right now because he was blamed for your death" as Danny stood again reframing from slamming his chair into the wall.

"I realize that Detective, but this, as she gestured again, was a well laid out plan….i did not know Steve was going to show up in the middle of it, there was no talking him down….he was on a mission of his own. All I could do was scramble after the fact to protect him….."

"That's what you call that" as Danny's voice escalated and his arms went wild "Protecting him….they just about killed him at HPD lock up"

"Detective Williams!"

Danny stopped, glaring at her

"We don't know who is all involved with Wo Fat….I assumed Steve would have been safe at HPD til the following morning. Had I known he was in danger, arrangements would have been made to move him sooner. As it is, we have carefully covered our tracks so Wo Fat is under the assumption that Steve has met his demise along with myself. This alone will allow us to re-group and hopefully during this time Wo-Fat will let his guard down. This was carefully planned out Danny…"

"What!...framing Steve!….that was the plan?…you think we would sit back and let that happen?….you of all people Governor, you knew his father, you knew what that would do to him….you really thought he wouldn't show up? Danny laughed "Really Governor you …."as Danny shook his head

"Let me tell you something Ma'am….if my partner "Danny moved his hands to enunciate his words "actually let me rephrase that…. my friend, my Ohana…. because seriously he is almost tied for first why I stay on this pineapple invested hell hole….doesn't pull through, I'm holding you personally responsible"

"I understand how angry you are Danny….but you need to know I was looking out for Steve's best interest as well as that of the team"

Danny scowled "His best interest? He's in a hospital bed fighting for his life, that's what you call looking out for his best interest?" as Danny turned heading for the door, grabbing the knob he turned looking back at the Governor "and another thing…. I haven't even started to get angry yet!"

Danny headed out of the building, the anger dissipating as he waited patiently for his ride. He had a partner to get back to, he told him he would be there when he woke up, and it was a promise that he would keep.

5

0

Steve had been moved into a comfortable room, all the monitors were still in place but there was more access to him. He was pale and his skin glistened with sweat, evidence to a rising fever. The nurse had assured him it was normal after surgery, his vitals were good and he seemed to be holding his own.

Danny finally got to relax, the room Steve was in had all the comforts of a small apartment, less a kitchen of course. The couch was even more comfortable than his own as he stretched out flicking on the television. He kept the volume down so he wouldn't bother Steve, although he figured nothing would wake him right now, the doctor had him heavily medicated despite his concussion. Danny kept glancing at him, it was disturbing seeing him so still, he quietly flicked through the channels til the humming of the monitors made him drift into a restless sleep.

Danny startled awake hours later, a blanket had been placed over him, the television was still on but the volume had been muted. He turned when he heard a soft noise, the nurse smiled at him

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you…..your friend is doing well, holding his own still" as she drew the covers back up Steve's chest "did you need anything?"

"No…No I'm good thanks" Danny tiredly said "What time is it?"

"It's 5….the doctor will be here in an hour to check on him….you should get some more sleep" as she smiled and quietly left.

5

0

Danny stood hovering over Steve, for the last fifteen minutes Steve seemed like he was trying to wake up. He had moved once, groaned and hadn't moved since, the pain obviously keeping him still. Danny spoke quietly to him, the rhythm on the heart monitor had changed and he had turned his head in the direction of Danny's voice. Danny reached for his hand squeezing lightly, he was warm, too warm Danny thought.

"Are you even listening to me?"as Danny reached placing the palm of his other hand across Steve's brow frowning at the warmth he felt.

He smiled then as he felt Steve weakly return the squeeze "you are listening"

Danny turned at the sound of the door, the doctor walked in "Detective Williams…how's our patient doing?"

"Hi Doc….I think he's trying to wake up, he's still seems too warm though"

"Yeah we're going to clean and re dress his wounds….make sure nothing is infected" as he checked his temperature" the fever is low grade I expect it's just from his surgery" the door opened again as a nurse came in with a tray

Danny moved so he wasn't in the way.

"You can stay detective, he is semi-conscious…it'll make things easier if there is someone here he knows' as the doctor eyed Danny up "unless of course this will bother you" as he gestured to the tray

"ah…no I'll be fine" as Danny moved back beside the bed

The blanket was pulled back exposing the dressing on Steve's chest and stomach. What wasn't covered in gauze was bruised, decorating his upper body in several shades of purple and blue. A small tube drained out of his right side and several spots on the gauze that covered his stomach had blood stains.

The doctor carefully removed the surgical tape to expose the wounds. Steve flinched clearly in discomfort. Danny spoke softly to him, holding his hand, while his other was back across his brow, his thumb rubbing gently back and forth trying to distract him. Steve turned to the sound of his voice but his eyes remained closed.

The doctor and nurse worked quickly and efficiently cleaning and re-dressing his wounds "Relax commander…we're almost done" as the doctor finished taping up the last gauze. He pulled the blanket back in place. He took his pen light and lifted Steve's eye lids to check his pupils. Steve pulled away clearly agitated

"I know….. your head still hurts" as the doctor waited for him to relax "Nurse can you turn the light down …Commander I want you to open your eyes"

Danny watched "Come on Steven…enough of the Rip Van Winkle stuff" as he squeezed his hand again

The doctor looked at Danny and smiled

Some more encouragement from both Danny and the doctor and Steve finally complied, it was clear he was in pain as he sluggishly tried to follow what the doctor was asking. Steve's focus would shift to Danny as he tried to stay awake completely ignoring the doctor. Danny raised his eyes to the doctor shrugging his shoulders

"He never really pays attention…so this is nothing unusual"

"Well he is doing well considering…we're going to give you something for the pain now commander…you need to sleep"

Steve glanced to the doctor but re focussed back on Danny, it was like he thought Danny would disappear if he wasn't watching. The effort he was making seemed almost painful.

Danny rubbed his shoulder, one of the rare places that wasn't bruised "I'm not leaving…so relax…ok?...go to sleep McGarrett"

His eyes slowly blinked, Danny felt him lightly squeeze his hand, then his eyes closed losing the battle to the pain meds.

5

0

Danny sat on the couch, head in his hands "when did everything get so complicated?" he glanced up at Steve's sleeping form "I feel guilty even thinking I should blame this all on you"

He leaned back staring at the ceiling when he heard the door open again. It stayed open, whoever opened it was still hidden behind it, Danny tensed reaching for his gun.


	4. Chapter 4

Kono had spent the better part of the day surfing, this was her release. She had tried to contact Danny not long after she had heard from Chin that McGarrett had been hurt in lock up. She had tried several more times but had only reached his voice mail. She had tried the hospital but had gotten nowhere with no information in regards to Steve….it was like he had disappeared off the face of the earth. Now she was waiting to talk with Chin…. the waiting was driving her crazy.

She walked the shoreline consciously aware of a SUV that seemed completely out of place. She thought maybe she was overreacting because of what all had taken place. She headed back to the parking lot, grabbing her board on the way back. She glanced around not noticing the SUV she had spotted earlier.

As she tied her board down the SUV came out of nowhere. Kono quickly made a move to get into her car, but stopped at the sudden mention of her full name

"Ms. Kono Kalakaua?"

She turned taking in the clean cut gentleman in army fatigues…..or maybe it was Navy Kono thought….she tentatively answered "yes"

"Ma'am….we've been asked to pick you up"

"Pick me up?" Kono asked in obvious confusion "by whom?"

"The governor ma'am"

"Governor?" Kono looked suspiciously at them

"Yes ma'am….she said she would be in contact with you….we are supposed to take you to Commander McGarrett and Dectective Williams ma'am"

"Steve and Danny?" Kono looked hopeful

"yes ma'am …you need to leave your vehicle as well as your cell phone" he past her another phone "it's secure" he said with a smile

Kono looked questionable at him and then the phone

"We'll take care of your car….the keys? " as he held out his hand

Kono past them to him as he escorted her to the SUV. Her keys were past off to another individual that exited the SUV.

Kono should have been worried in light of what had taken place, but her six sense allowed her to trust what was taking place. She needed to see Danny and she definitely needed to know Steve was ok. A whirl wind of thoughts spiralled through her mind …..the Governor? How could that be? ….she was dead...wasn't she? Kono leaned back trying to fathom what was going on. She stared mind numb with thoughts, the next thing she knew the door opened.

"Ma'am"

Kono looked just realizing then that the truck had stopped. She got out, glancing around at what appeared to be a base. The building that loomed in front of her seemed to be a medical building. She was directed inside where a nurse directed her to an office.

A few minutes later a doctor entered introducing himself to Kono. He explained Steve's injuries and the possible complications. Kono sat taking everything in, she was visible upset but the doctor assured her Steve was getting the best of care. He was responding well and the doctor felt he would keep responding positively with people around him that he knew and cared about him. Danny was with him now and he would have a nurse come by and show her to Steve's room. Kono thanked him and waited patiently for the nurse.

The nurse arrived about five minutes later, guiding Kono to the room.

"They're probably both sleeping" as she smiled "I'll be back in a while to check on him"

Kono thanked her and reached to open the door

The door opened wide, Kono froze, the magnitude of the whole situation caught up to her at the sight of Steve and the monitors that surrounded him. She placed her hand over her mouth holding back a sob as her eyes welled up with tears and slowly trickled down her face.

The door jerked suddenly from her grip "Danny" she sobbed

Danny's gun was away and his arms were tightly wrapped around her shaking form in seconds "oh Kono….I'm sorry"

She held tight to Danny like he was her lifeline, she sobbed uncontrollably as Danny did his best to comfort her.

"It's going to be ok Kono" as he rubbed his hand across her back still holding her tight.

She sniffed trying to gain some control as she turned to look at Steve. Danny loosened his hold and quickly handed her some tissue. She gratefully accepted as she moved to stand beside Steve's bed. Danny stood back allowing her time to absorb the situation.

"Oh Boss…what did they do to you?" as she ran her hand softly across his brow. The tears started again as she reached down taking his hand. "Don't you dare give up on us " Kono said through tears. Her whole body started to shake as the tears fell and splashed onto Steve's arm.

"Kono" as Danny quickly reached for her pulling her into an embrace "he's going to be ok….you'll see" as he tried to console her once again. Danny held her tight as he glanced down at Steve. Two sleepy eyes were watching him "Hey" Danny said softly as he reached for Steve's hand giving it a squeeze that was quickly returned. "Kono….look" as he eased her around facing the bed again.

Kono wiped the tears from her eyes so she could focus "Boss" as her face lit up. She looked to Danny as if she needed the reassurance that she was seeing right. Danny's face broke into a smile.

Kono turned back to Steve as he weakly brushed at her tears with his hand. Kono grasped his hand in both of hers holding it in place. Steve tiredly blinked, gave her a watered down version of his half smile and shakily squeezed her hand. Kono smiled, a smile that reached her eyes and showed her dimples.

Danny reached over placing his palm across Steve's brow "Hey" he quietly said

Steve blearily focussed back on Danny

"Go to sleep!" Danny said in a mockingly gruff voice

Steve smirked then exhaustingly drifted back to sleep

Danny smiled contently as he reached over and pulled Kono back into a much needed hug "he's going to be ok...I promise"


	5. Chapter 5

Danny sat with Kono, both trying to make sense of everything that had taken place in the last few days. Danny held her til she finally let go, giving in to the much needed sleep her body craved. Danny himself couldn't sleep, his mind running on overdrive with the need to protect….the need to find the bastards responsible for turning his team….his Ohana, into a chaotic mess. Their whole world had fallen apart in a matter of hours, hours that were obviously tactically planned months in advance. Was this part of the Governor's plan? Danny gave his head a shake….could she be trusted after all of this? Or was this all a part of a further plan because Steve had survived. Danny glanced to his partner….would this all change again if he doesn't make it?

Danny ran his hand down his face mumbling "quit it Danny….Steve's going to be fine" he let out a breath as he got up grabbing a blanket and draping it over Kono's sleeping form. He sat again quietly flicking the channels...Chin would be here soon he thought, maybe he could shed some light on what was going on. Danny leaned back rubbing the heal of his palms into his eyes then locking his hands behind his head staring at the ceiling deep in thought.

A noise suddenly drew him from his reverie, he sat forward looking first to Kono….she hadn't moved. A quiet groan brought his attention to Steve…..he got up quickly moving to his bedside. The heart monitor started to go faster as Steve seemed to be caught in a dream. Danny caught his wrist as he placed his other hand a crossed his brow

" Shhhhh….Steve it's ok relax"

Steve's hands fisted as he seemed to become more agitated, his body tensed as his eyes moved erratically behind closed lids. His movements were sluggish at the obvious pain it caused.

"Come on partner you need to wake up….I'm right here….you're safe"

The nurse rushed in having been alerted to the change in Steve's monitors

Danny looked to her "I think he's having a nightmare "as he glanced back to Steve trying to still his movements "he's in pain too"

"The pump is automatic for his morphine" as she checked the time "he has less than five minutes so I'll release it now" as she pushed the buttons to override the schedule "it'll take a few minutes to start working" as she checked his vitals making notes.

Steve's body started to relax and his movements stilled as his eyes slowly blinked open.

"Hey" Danny smiled at him as he squeezed his hand

Confusion gave away to recognition as Steve squeezed back. A flicker of pain crossed his features as he tried to shift.

"Hey Hey relax…don't "

"Dan…Danno" he whispered trying to swallow past his painfully dry throat

"Nurse…. can he have some ice?"

"Yes there's a fridge there with ice in it" as she pointed to the small counter area "not too much we don't want him sick….I'll raise the bed a little for him"

Danny carefully spooned the ice chips into Steve's mouth, watching as he revelled in the coolness that brought relief to his clearly parched throat. Danny noticed the slight change in Steve's features "No…don't even think about it…..you will not start any type of conversation with me"

Steve gave his best innocent look that made Danny laugh

The nurse smiled, a whole exchange took place in front of her between the two and not one word had been spoken from her patient "I'll leave you two….don't keep him up too long detective, the Commander needs his rest"

"Thanks" Danny acknowledged her as she left

Danny stared at Steve holding his gaze "I know you have a lot of questions that you need answers to….and I have the same for you….not to mention kicking your ass for going solo on us"

Steve blinked tiredly as guilt flashed across his features at Danny's last words

"Stop that!...just remember we're here" as he pointed to Kono "she's so beat we didn't even wake her….and Chin will be here soon"

Steve turned his head to see Kono asleep on the couch then looked back at Danny.

"That's right we'll all be here….so you" as he pointed to Steve to emphasize it "need to rest and get better….and you need to remember you're safe….we've got your back partner" Danny leaned on the bed rail looking at Steve "and you need to sleep" as Steve's eyes were slowly closing, losing the battle with his pain meds.

Danny squeezed Steve's hand and whispered "no more nightmares….you told me once that I'm not as alone as I think I am ….you'll never be alone either babe" he felt a light squeeze back and glanced up catching two half hooded eyes watching him wearily . Danny smiled "but I'm still going to kick your ass when you're better" He got a weak half grin in response as Steve slipped back into a drug induced sleep.

5

0

Danny moved back to the chair, sitting down with a tired sigh. He needed sleep or he wasn't going to be good to anyone. He glanced at Kono, she must have been exhausted, she hadn't moved since she fell asleep. He went back to flicking the channels, stopping on an old movie figuring eventually he would fall asleep.

The heart monitor made him stir, he blinked realizing then he must have dozed off as the movie was long over. Steve groaned clearly stuck in the middle of a dream again. Danny grabbed the chair and moved it beside the bed.

"Hey partner" as he grasp Steve's forearm and lightly squeezed "remember we're here"

Steve's head turned in the direction of the familiar voice, his eyes remained closed but the heart monitor slowly returned to a normal pace. Danny sat down not breaking the contact he had, he got himself comfortable and soon drifted off to sleep.

5

0

That's how Chin found them a couple of hours later….Kono was still asleep on the couch while Danny looked totally uncomfortable sitting in the chair. His head had fallen at an awkward angle and Chin winced knowing he would probably suffer from it for the rest of the day. Steve was as close to Danny as he could get without falling out of the bed, or at least he would have if it wasn't for the rail, Steve's arm was still wrapped tightly in Danny's hold.

"Danny" Chin quietly said as he squeezed his shoulder

Danny jumped, the movement creating a domino effect that instantly disturbed Steve. He flinched, groaned and twisted away. Danny was up catching him by his shoulders.

"Steve!...it's ok relax"

Chin grimaced "Sorry brah" as he looked apologetic

"It's ok….he had a bad night"

He settled Steve then turned to Chin "We need to talk" as he noticed Kono stir "all of us"


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this update took so long guys...I've been real busy working and then got stumped on which direction I wanted to go with it...i think i may have decided

5

0

"What are you trying to say Danny?...you don't trust the Governor?" Chin exclaimed

"What do you think?" Danny states clearly annoyed, trying to keep his voice low. He knows Steve needs his rest, but he's still not convinced that their conversation within the room is not being monitored.

"Take in the whole picture Chin" as Danny waves his arms wide "All of it" as he lowers his voice again while clicking the sound up higher on the TV.

"First Steve gets framed for killing Laura Hills, then gets accused of killing the Governor….who I might add isn't dead….Steve said it was Wo Fat …..What was he doing with the Governor? And You…" as he points to Chin "get your old job back at HPD plus get promoted, Kono gets pulled in for the missing money and what am I doing? Ready to follow my ex back to New Jersey….yeah that's right I was grabbing a flight that night with Rachael and Grace."

"What!" Both kono and Chin say in unison, jaws dropping.

"Yeah well she is supposed to be pregnant…..somehow I think that was all part of this elaborate plan too….have me gone too so Steve would have no back up. Then you finding him the next morning probably wasn't part of it either, or if it was, he clearly was supposed to be dead".

"Come on Danny you're grabbing at straws here" Chin said disbelieving

"You know Cuz... Danny may be on to something"

"I know I'm onto something…..in fact it's not me that's onto something" as Danny turns taking in Steve's prone form "Steve "as Danny points and then stares back at Kono and Chin "Steve is onto something….something that he has gotten too close to..." Danny looks back to him again "and whatever it is, they're trying to take him out of the picture."

"What would Steve have gotten too close to?….I mean we've all made enemies" Chin states looking curious

"That, I'm not sure" as Danny runs his hand through his hair letting out a breath

Chin looks at Steve again "When he wakes up, maybe we could find out?" as he looks hopeful back at Danny

Danny shakes his head "Honestly I don't even think he knows" as he gestures towards Steve "but it has to be linked to his father or mother"

"Or maybe both" Kono adds

"Yeah …..but I'm leaning more to his father" Danny states "there had to be something in that champ box….something that was totally overlooked".

Steve stirs then, groaning as he shifts, seemingly picking up on the strained atmosphere of the room. The monitors accelerate along with the movement, drawing the attention of the rooms three other occupants.

Danny moves back to the bed, Chin and Kono are close behind. He leans on the rail, placing his hand on Steve's shoulder and lightly squeezing "shhhh we're here…it's ok"

All three watch as Steve fights his way to consciousness. Finally two drowsy eyes blink open, fear flashes across his face as he tries to focus on the three people that are hovered over him.

"It's ok" Danny quickly says catching the look as he squeezes his shoulder again.

Relief rapidly melts the appearance of fear, as he recognizes Danny's voice long before his vision clears.

Steve smiles weakly as he takes in their worried looks.

"Hey …How are you doing?" Danny quietly says to him.

"Better" he mumbles as he tries to swallow.

Danny cringes at how painful it looked "Kono there's some ice chips in there" as he points to the small fridge.

Kono returns and carefully spoons some chips into Steve's waiting mouth. She smiles at him "Now that's probably way better….right Boss?"

Steve nods, still too weak to carry on a conversation.

Danny places his hand on Steve's brow, as the door to the room swings open "You're still too warm" he says as the nurse enters. Danny smiles acknowledging her "He just woke up"

She smiles at the rooms other two occupants and then directs her attention to her patient "Well you look a little more awake Commander than the last time" as she smiles warmly at him.

Chin and Kono move to the couch to allow the nurse room to work around Steve. Danny stays rooted by the bed offering his support.

Steve watches her movements as she takes his vitals, but when she checks his dressings, he instinctively grabs at the rail. Danny responds with some quiet words catching his hand and squeezing, re- directing his focus back to him

"It's ok….we're here…remember?"

Steve sighs nodding and closes his eyes.

The door to the room swooshes' open again, everyone, but Steve, automatically look to see who it is.

"Governor?" Danny says somewhat shocked and annoyed that she has decided on making an appearance….especially here and now.

"Detective Williams" She answers firmly.

Steve's eyes fly open taking in the woman standing in the room. He gasps as he struggles to sit up. Danny is instantly on him trying to hold him in place. Steve's eyes are wide, Danny notices a magnitude of emotions crossing his face, everything from fight to flight, as he battles to keep him still. "Steve!...relax…..Chin get her out of here….NOW!"

Kono comes up on the other side of the bed trying to help Danny as the nurse runs to get Steve's doctor "Danny what's wrong with him?"

"He doesn't know ….. Steve relax…come on partner…listen…" as Danny tries catching the thrashing arms. Steve pulls his IV's, blood making his hands and arms slippery, as he continues to fight both Kono and Danny.

"What doesn't he know?" Kono says as she finally manages to get a grip on his one arm.

"He didn't know the Governor was alive" Danny grunts out as he pins Steve to the bed with the weight of his body, trying desperately not to cause any further injuries as Steve continues to fight beneath him "Please Steve….listen…it's ok" as he continues to struggle.

"MCGARRETT!" Danny finally yells close to his ear.

Steve stops fighting, but his body remains rigid and trembling. Danny starts to loosen his hold, slowly lifting his weight off, but keeping his hands firmly placed "Steve?"

Steve was struggling to draw in air. A look on his face that Danny couldn't quit place…was that fear too or was it something more? Red was slowly spreading across the white sheets, as Danny shifted off the bed. He lifted them taking in the blood soaked dressings. He glanced at Kono "Shit….where's that nurse?"


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks again for all the reviews, alerts and favorites :) as always you guys are great !

5

0

"Kono grab me some towels and gauze from over there" as he points towards the cabinets. He takes Steve's face between his hands forcing him to focus on him "Steve….you with me?...i need you to relax….take easy breaths" Kono hands him the towels and gauze "Now go find out where that nurse is with his doctor" Danny keeps his eyes locked on Steve's keeping him focussed. "Stay with me Steve" as Danny stems the blood flow from his pulled IV's by wrapping the gauze around them tying them off. He pulls the sheet back placing the towels and putting pressure on his bleeding wounds. Steve grimaces trying to push his hands away "It's ok….i got to stop the bleeding…you've pulled stitches"

"Hurts" Steve rasps out taking in a shuddering breath.

"I know….i know it hurts "as Danny places his one hand firmly on Steve's brow leaning close "Kono's gone to get your doctor" Danny hears the beep of his morphine pump, that is no longer connected "great….where the hell are they?"

Steve winces again curling into the pain towards Danny. His hand latches out grasping a handful of Danny's shirt "Dan….Danno hel…p" he stutters out painfully.

Danny is at a loss for words with Steve's pain filled plea, he has never been witness to him being so helpless. He glances upward, squeezing his eyes shut trying desperately to tamp down the anger that is building within him. He is ready to take out everyone and anyone that is responsible for all of this. Suddenly the door to the room swishes open and the doctor, nurse and Kono return.

The doctor had been filled in by the nurse what had taken place and Kono had completed the picture, so he was well aware of what he was dealing with. He quickly gives Steve a shot of morphine and within seconds the tension leaves Steve body, allowing him to relax. Danny and the doctor carefully maneuverer him back onto his back. Steve maintains his hold on Danny's shirt, as Danny places his hand across his brow, anchoring him, as Steve's eyes slowly dipped. Kono is witness to the silent exchange that takes place between them as Danny then glances up "Stay with him".

Kono nods "I will"

Danny turns to the doctor then "he doesn't go anywhere without one of us" as he points to Kono and himself "that includes the OR".

The doctor nods and gets to work as Danny rushes out of the room.

5

0

Danny finds the Governor in another room with Chin standing close by. He's in her face within seconds "Who do you think you are?...you waltz right in there not considering any of the ramifications of doing so!….did you not even care to think, that he doesn't even know what's going on" Danny's completely in her personal space , his face red from anger, his hands fisting to keep himself in control. If she was a guy he would have hit her physically with every statement he made. He backs off one step allowing her just enough room to breathe. He glances at Chin who reflects the same anger, but much more controlled, a nod of his head gives Danny his approval. "You stay away from him" as Danny points his finger into her chest, just short of driving it home.

She stutters "Detective Williams" as she tries to gain some ground, but Danny doesn't budge. "I have every right to check on the Commander…"

"You!...You gave up those rights when you put him here….see this blood?" as Danny holds out his hands "This" as he pushes his hands close to her face "Should be on your hands…" Danny scowls and then says simply "It is on your hands"

"Lt Commander McGarrett is still my responsibility and works under me….the whole task force does…you have no right…"

Danny launches at her, not touching, but just enough to overtake her space pressing her against the wall. He slams a fist against the wall on one side of her head, keeping her in place "Lt Commander McGarrett is my responsibility" as he looks at Chin "he's ours" as he waives his hand in Chin's direction "We're his Ohana, there is no task force here….and if there was" as he glares at the Governor "Ohana always comes first" As Danny leans slightly out of her space "and you…" as he pointed venomously "are nothing more than a thorn in our asses"

Danny moves away still furious "You stay away from him…..if you want to see him or even breathe the same air he breathes….you will check with us first and if anything else happens to him, I will hold you personally responsible….do I make myself clear?"

"Are you trying to threaten me Detective?"

Danny almost laughs "Threaten?...I don't make threats Governor….but I do make promises ….so I will promise you this….when I find out what is going on here, and trust me I WILL...and I get any…ANY indication that you are a part of this….."as he stalked back over to her, she flinched "I promise you… you will go down with all of them."

With that Danny turns to leave, catching Chins gaze as he falls into step. Danny stops at the door turning "we'll all meet when WE are ready….and not until!"


	8. Chapter 8

Ok not sure what happened here but this page got left out when I downloaded so the only way I got it to work was to add it as a chapter...sorry for it being small but it originally was part of what is now chapter 9 :0

5

0

Danny and Chin returned to Steve's room. Kono was sitting on the couch watching the doctor and nurse work on Steve, Chin went to sit with her as Danny went over to Steve.

"How is he?" as Danny took in his pale complexion.

"We sedated him and I'm just about done here" as the doctor pulled the last stitch into place "He'll be out for a few hours….he needs to rest" as the doctor turned to Danny "he's too weak to have outburst like that"

"Trust me it won't happen again "Danny said irritably.

"Well it seems we are all having issues with the Governor"

Danny frowned as the doctor quickly changed the subject

"Ok well the nurse will put clean dressing on and I'll leave him on the oxygen for at least another hour….when he's awake you need to keep him calm….despite this setback the Commander is doing well" as he gave Danny a smile

"Thanks doc" as he hovered over Steve

The nurse worked around Danny as he basically stood guard over Steve. When she was done she smiled warmly at the rooms occupants and was gone. Danny stood by Steve, his hand wrapped firmly around his wrist, while his thumb rubbed lightly back and forth, he leaned heavy on the metal rail as he contemplated their next move.

Chin and Kono quietly came up behind him "Danny?" Chin said

Danny looked at Kono then locked eyes with Chin" Get a hold of Kamekona….I need to see him" he whispered "keep it light…..remember I think they have ears on us that we need confirmed" Chin nodded his understanding and headed out.

Kono gave Danny a puzzled look as he moved over grabbing the TV changer turning the volume up "we need to get a plan in place…and" as he pointed to Steve "we need him somewhere safe and it's not here…something is up"

Kono looked at Steve "are you sure?"

"Look the Governor is up to something…..and I'm almost certain Steve was on the right track…..the only thing that screwed up was…" he hesitated "he didn't die"

5

0


	9. Chapter 9

Ok sorry for the loooong delay on this one but with work and RL some days there is no time to play

5

0

Chin had made quick work at getting word to Kamekona, he had commandeered a vehicle as soon as he left the medical building. Taking the poor young Navy officer by complete surprise and then threatening him to the extent that it would have impressed even McGarrett. He was now on his way back carefully monitoring that he wasn't being followed, he assumed Danny was right nothing was really making any sense. Something was up and even Chins keen senses were in overdrive.

Danny had made arrangements to meet Chin outside of the building. A quick text from Chin alerted Danny of his return. He motioned to Kono to keep an eye on McGarrett, the silent exchange completely understood.

Danny had sent Chin to get word to Kamekona, they needed help and he was the only one outside of the team that Danny trusted. They couldn't take any chances trying to discuss anything over the phones. Danny didn't trust the Governor, something was eating at him and no matter how hard he tried to shake that eerie feeling, he just couldn't.

Danny met with Chin in the shadows of the parking lot, ditching their cell phones within the confines of the hijacked car. Kamekona would be there the following day, providing Danny and the rest of the team, hopefully with everything they had asked for.

"You're sure this is a good idea Danny?...especially with Steve, he needs to be in a hospital" Chin quietly stated

"We need to get out of here, somewhere safe where we can deal with the Governor on our own terms…we're like sitting ducks here" as Danny scanned the parking lot feeling like they were being watched, Chin cautiously followed his gaze "I don't trust her….something is up…..i need to know Steve is safe" Danny shook his head then locked eyes with Chin "and I don't think he is safe here….i don't think any of us are for that matter" Danny scanned the shadows again, an uneasiness blanketing him that sent an involuntary shiver down his back . "Let's get back to Kono" as he moved back to the parked car reaching inside and grabbing both their cell phones, turning he tossed Chins to him. "We'll meet with the Governor in the morning" as they headed back into the building.

Across the parking lot, past the neatly trimmed grass, and away from the direct light, a lone figure stood. Staying in the shadows he watched as the two men re-entered the building. A smile crept over his face "Soon McGarrett" as he turned disappearing into the darkness.

5

0

Danny stood watching over Steve, sleep was pulling at him, and the need to succumb to it was over whelming.

Chin quietly walked up behind him placing his hand on Danny's shoulder "I'll keep first watch brah….get some sleep….tomorrow will be a big day "as he silently acknowledged their plan.

Danny patted his arm turning to go lay down "thanks man"

5

0

A few hours later Chin jostled Danny awake "Hey brah"

Danny looked quizzically at him "what's wrong?...Steve?"

"He's agitated brah….i can't seem to get through to him….the nurse has come and gone but he still won't settle"

Danny was up and quickly over to his bed. Steve was moving restlessly, obviously stuck in the throes of another nightmare. Danny spoke quietly to him trying to get through his muddled brain to assure him he was safe. Finally when Danny thought he was gaining no ground, Steve stopped moving, grimaced and then lay still. Danny frowned glancing to Chin.

Chin shrugged then smiled "well that was easy"

Danny rolled his eyes moving back over to the chair, he glanced at the clock, two more hours before it was light out.

"We'll call a meeting with the Governor first thing, then work on that other stuff" as Danny turned making sure Chin understood without saying the words.

Chin nodded "Got it" as he glanced back towards Steve's bed, two half hooded eyes were watching him wearily. "Steve?...hey he's awake"

Danny was up in an instant back beside the bed "Hey" as he reached down catching his hand lightly squeezing "How do you feel?"

Steve tiredly blinked, watching like the question hadn't quit caught up to his sleepy brain. Then "better" came out when Danny thought he wasn't going to get an answer.

"Think you can stay awake?" Danny quietly asked him "we need to talk."

A weary nod "K" then tiredly he asked "water?"

Danny reached down raising the bed so Steve was more upright. Chin came with a glass of water as Steve shakily reached out for it, Danny wrapped his hand around Steve's holding the glass steady as he held it to his lips.

"Not too much "as Danny monitored what he sipped "don't want you getting sick everywhere"

Steve gave him a face.

"Hey you know how I feel about throwing up….and getting thrown up on is just as high on that list too" as he took the glass away passing it back to Chin "that's enough for now." As he slide the rail down to sit quietly on the edge of Steve's bed.

Chin moved off to sit beside Kono, who was still sleeping, allowing Danny the time he needed to catch Steve up on what was going on. He only hoped Steve was with it enough to retain the information, he was weak but he constantly took notice every time Chin would glance their way as Danny continued to talk. He wasn't sure what it was, possible still some trust issues as Chin had gone back to HPD, and the only person Steve knew that hadn't completely abandoned him was Danny. Chin knew in time they would all move forward and put this behind them but for now he would sit back and allow Danny to take the lead. Chin couldn't hear what was being said, but Danny's hands were in constant motion and Steve was trying graciously to follow along.

Danny had spoken for more than thirty minutes and now Steve was having trouble focussing, the exhaustion pulling at him as he tried to stay awake.

Danny smiled "I'm going to let you sleep for a couple of hours….then we're going to meet with the Governor "as he patted Steve's shoulder getting up off the bed.

Steve nodded tiredly as he reached out snagging Danny's retreating arm "no drugs".

"You need your meds Steven"

"Pain….it'll make me …" he forced his eyes open staring intently into Danny's "pain meds will make me sleep….need to be awake…k?" he puffed out straining to get Danny to understand as he held his gaze daring him to refuse.

Danny smiled, the longest sentence he had heard out of him since he had been arrested "Ok" Danny patted his hand "but soon as the meeting is over….deals off the table"

Steve nodded, his eyes already closed, as the effort and exhaustion pulled him back into some much needed sleep.

Danny turned to Chin, smiling tightly, he only hoped he knew what he was doing. He quietly shut off the morphine pump and then lowered the bed to allow Steve the sleep his body so greatly craved.

.


	10. Chapter 10

Wow! thanks everyone for the reviews, alerts and favorites...I'm trying to get this one finished...i keep getting side tracked and end up leaving it too long between updates, hopefully I'll have it done in the next few chapters :)

5

0

"You think that's a good idea brah?" Chin looked worryingly at Steve as Danny walked back over to him.

"I know I don't like it either" as Danny puffed out air, running his hand through his hair he looked back at his sleeping partner "but doped up …..he'll totally be off his game when we meet with the Governor".

"You sure he is even in the game" Kono said sleepily as she sat up.

Chin and Danny both turned looking at her.

The words came out before Kono gave it any thought….oops kicking him while he's down she thought "Well he hasn't really been coherent since we got here" as she tried desperately to back track eating her words.

"Yeah she is right Danny"

Danny got on the defensive "He knows what's going on…..the pain medication makes him dopey….he needs to be off them to clear his head".

"Relax brah….we're on the same side" Chin said trying to defuse the start of a protective Danny rant. "just want to make sure he keeps getting better and that we're making the right decisions"

"yeah yeah yeah….i know "Danny said waving them off, clearly in doubt of the decision he just made. He sat on the couch, leaning back staring at the ceiling tiles. "this is just so complicated"

Chin and Kono both smiled

"What?" Danny said when he noticed them staring with the smug looks on their faces.

"And what makes this any different than any other day dealing with McGarrett?" Chin said raising his brow.

Danny laughed then "yeah I guess you're right."

5

0

A little over an hour later Steve's doctor arrived. Danny jumped up to intercept as he looked to Chin "I definitely have some explaining to do".

Steve's doctor wasn't impressed, Steve needed rest and he wouldn't get that if he was in pain. Danny explained the importance of the meeting, and having McGarrett drugged out of his head wasn't going to help.

The doctor hesitantly agreed, the fact that McGarrett seemed to be sleeping comfortably, even after missing a dose of pain meds, was testament to how well he actually was doing. Not that disagreeing would have gotten him anywhere, he despised the Governor and to him she was nothing more than a conniving two face…he shook his head knowing this wasn't the time to even think those types of thoughts. His priority lay with the well-being of the Commander, a respected Navy man that he heard nothing but good things about. A man that he knew, as well as others, that the Governor tried to take down, as she played both sides of the track.

The look that crossed the doctor's face and his demeanour did not go unnoticed by Danny, nor did the sudden hostile vibe when the Governors name was mentioned. Danny was now beginning to think they had someone else that was willing to play on their side. This was one base Danny needed covered, Kono, Chin and himself only had limited first aid, they really required someone that would be able to take care of Steve. They needed to get him moved, but he did not want to risk hindering his condition by doing that. Danny would look into speaking to Steve's doctor,but right now he needed to get through this next hour with the Governor and then meet with Kamekona.

The doctor went about his business, checking Steve's vitals and updating Danny with his findings. He wanted to get Steve started on some light foods, he was progressing well and he figured he would be able to keep it down. Danny had let him know he had kept the small amount of water down from earlier and now the doctor realized just how quickly Steve was improving.

"It never ceases to amaze me how quickly some people can heal" as he smiled at Danny "just make sure he doesn't overdo it with the Governor…he doesn't need to get wound up….soon as you're done we'll see about food."

"Got it" Danny smiled "I need to talk to you later too."

The doctor nodded and left.

5

0

Danny called the meeting in Steve's room, he wasn't going to risk moving him unnecessarily. Steve had slept soundly throughout the doctors prodding and now appeared to be waking. Danny waited patiently for him to open his eyes.

"Hey sleepy head" Danny smiled

It took Steve a few minutes to get his brain in gear, but then his trademark grin appeared and no words were necessary.

"You up to this partner?"

"Yeah…." As he looked around finding Chin and Kono he smiled again.

"Hey boss" Kono smiled moving closer to him.

"How are you feeling brah?" as Chin moved to the other side of the bed.

"Good"

"Well you still look like shit despite what you say" Danny said "Let's get you sitting up and comfortable….ok?"

"K"

Between the three of them they had the bed raised, pillows moved and blankets in place. Steve was in some pain, but was doing a pretty good job of masking it, but the slight grimace and the holding of breath didn't get by Danny. Chin and Kono had moved back over to the couch when Danny finally addressed him.

"You sure you're ok? " he quietly asked.

"Yeah"

Danny frowned crossing his arms daring him to keep lying.

Steve scowled knowing the answer wasn't good enough "some of the stitches hurt….you know they pull a bit"

Danny's face softened "and was that so hard?"

He got a trademark face in return and then "water?"

"Yeah sure" as he glanced to Chin and Kono "can you grab him some water? Thanks. "

Kono was up getting water while Chin came back over "We ready for this?"

Steve sipped away at the water with Konos help.

"The Governor will be here soon" Danny glanced at everyone "We'll see what she has to say….you"as he points to Steve "need to stay calm…ok?"

Steve nodded

"You start feeling sick or whatever….you let us know and the meeting will be over" as Danny squeezed Steve's shoulder. "That goes for everyone" as Danny caught Chin and Konos gaze "we don't like how it's going we call it off".

A knock on the door drew all their attention.


	11. Chapter 11

As always I appreciate all your reviews, alerts and favorites...you are all great! :)

5

0

Danny moved to the door to open it. He glanced back to Chin, Kono and Steve silently he communicated with them to make sure they were ready. He then pulled the door open revealing the Governor. She smiled tightly at him waiting to be invited inside. Danny held the door open, gesturing as he moved out of the way to allow her access, her lack of confidence showing as she entered the room.

Danny moved around her taking up his stance beside Steve's bed, while Kono and Chin stood on the other side. Each of their faces remained unreadable which only added to the Governors obvious discomfort.

She smiled nervously "Commander…..it's good to see you awake, you look better" as she tried to small talk he way back into the group.

Steve's hand grasped at the blankets, his knuckles whitening under the strain. Danny noticed the movement and answered on Steve's behalf.

"No thanks to you Governor" as Danny crossed his arms getting defensive.

She quickly changed the subject "Well…let's get down to business then shall we? "as she motioned to the chairs that had been arranged around Steve's bed .

Danny moved to sit but discreetly reached out squeezing Steve's arm, effectively stilling his anxious movements. He smiled reassuringly at him as he took a seat, the small gesture settling Steve's uneasiness. A small quirk of a smile in return was his unspoken thanks.

5

0

Jameson got right down to business, like nothing had changed in her position as the creator and overseer of the task force. However it was short lived as Danny and Chin questioned her on her involvement with Laura Hills murder and how everything had gotten twisted so the blame fell onto Steve. The questions arose how she was planning on letting the whole thing play out, the fact that she was suppose to be dead and so was Steve for that matter. How she planned to reinstate the task force without drawing suspicion from the people of Hawaii. Especially when they learned that she didn't die, how were the people in a whole going to take such deceitfulness?

The Governor tried to deflect most of the questions…dancing around them so to speak….she believed that Wo Fat would re surface feeling that he had gotten rid of two of his most concerning enemies and with it Five-0. She felt he would then get lax in his business which would give them the upper hand of surprise to take him down.

Danny shook his head jumping up from his chair, he caught the flinch from Steve and silently berated himself for scaring his partner, but continued as not to draw attention to it. "You think this " as Danny spun his hand circling "is going to get Wo Fat to let his guard down…..you don't even know who he is connected to…for all we know there could be people here that work for him "as he stepped closer getting into her personal space.

Jameson visibly stiffened "I've gone through a lot of trouble here Detective Williams to cover what has taken place…made sure that nothing leaked out to what was truly going on..."

Danny scowled at her "I'm supposed to believe that….that we're all safe…..how are you planning to reinstate us without drawing attention?"

"The task force can be reinstated with its remaining members without drawing attention…I've had a command center set up here for you as well as giving you access back to your old offices….care needs to be taken with your comings and goings…..Steve can remain here until he is well enough to participate, until then he can be in complete contact with you from the center here….this way he can be overseen by his doctor so that he doesn't overdo it" Jameson stopped gaging how they were taking the news.

"You expect us to leave Steve here? ….and who's going to make sure he stays safe?...you?" as Danny flung his hand in her direction "Don't you remember?….you're the reason he is here in the first place".

"Detective Williams….I have people…"

Danny cut her off "you have people?...well let me tell you something…we "as he pointed to himself and then spread his hand out encompassing the rest of the team, taking note of his partners sudden appearance "Have ohana and they" as Danny lurched back towards her, making her flinch "watch your back…..people? they just might kill you, depending on who pays them the most."

The Governor swallowed realizing it was going to be tougher than she thought to get back within the good graces of this team.

"Good day Governor….this meeting is over"

"Detective Williams…"

Danny held up his hand effectively shutting her up "We will let you know what we decide….until then….good day"

Chin moved forward opening the door, the Governor moved towards the door realizing she had no choice as she was no longer welcome within the room.

Danny turned to Steve, he had pushed to end the meeting quickly after noticing that Steve had paled further.

"Hey….you feeling ok?"

Steve tiredly blinked but was having trouble focussing as he grabbed the metal rail.

"Kono go find his doctor"

"On it" as she quickly left the room.

"Hey" as Danny placed his hand on Steve's arm, feeling the tremors flowing through him as he seemed to struggle to draw in air "Relax….just breath"

"Danny?" Chin looking questioning at him "What's wrong?"

"Don't know….Steve?...talk to me partner"


	12. Chapter 12

Ok so I couldn't leave you hanging :)...besides it might be a day or so before I get time to post another

5

0

Steve leaned back swallowing, trying desperately to tamp down the sick feeling that had suddenly washed over him. He heard Danny's worried voice but couldn't seem to get it together enough to respond. The water that he drank earlier churned in his stomach making it hard to concentrate, he didn't want to be sick. He had managed to keep it together for most of the meeting, but the last few minutes he had started to lose control. His heart was pounding, his ears were ringing and he couldn't seem to draw in enough air. The room around him started to spin sending him spiralling out of control. He slammed his eyes shut trying to gain back some control, but this only made matters worse. He felt Danny's hands on him and heard his worried pleas. He tried to pull away as he leaned forward, only to have Danny tug him back, firmly holding him still. Finally one word he managed to get past his lips "sick" he groaned out.

Danny shifted, grasping the basin off the table in one quick motion while still managing to hold Steve steady, the basin placed just in time. Very little came up as it turned into painful dry heaves leaving Steve completely spent pressed weakly against Danny's shoulder.

As awareness started to return Steve felt Danny's hand rub across his back and the quiet sound of his voice.

"You ok now?"

Steve puffed out a breath of air "mmmm"

"I'm hoping that's a yes, since we already discussed how I feel about throwing up….and in this case getting thrown up on" as Danny patted his back giving him a relieved laugh.

Steve grunted then, feeling the vibration of Danny talking, but too out of it still to pay attention. He leaned heavier against him clearly exhausted as the pounding of his heart and ringing in his ears started to abate.

"Nice catch brah" Chin said with a grin but it quickly turned into a scowl when Danny past him the basin to empty.

Danny kept his voice quiet and soothing "Grab a cloth on the way back and some water" he then turned his attention back to his partner "Let's get you lying back down"

Danny eased Steve off his shoulder, slowly taking his weight and lowering him back against the pillows. His eyes were closed as he rode out the obvious pain, he groaned as Danny tried to get him comfortable. "Just relax…Kono's gone to get your doctor" he kept his hand splayed lightly on Steve's chest feeling his breathing and heart beat slowly returning to normal.

Chin returned with a warm cloth and water "Here brah….How is he?"

Steve's eyes blinked wearily open at the sound of another voice, the meeting having taken a drastic toll on him.

"I think he panicked… he seems to be settling down now…..see what's keeping Kono with his doctor?" as Danny took the cloth and water.

"Got it brah"

"You're a mess McGarrett" as Danny wiped his face trying to lighten the mood "here…..just a sip, rinse and spit ok" as he held the water to his lips.

5

0

Danny was pacing back and forth.

"Relax Danny….he's fine" Chin tried to sound reassuring.

"I shouldn't have let that meeting go that long" Danny stood staring at Steve, hand clasping the back of his neck, the tension and stress obvious.

"Come on brah you didn't know " Kono said

"He got upset soon as she came in….then…..then" Danny waved his hands frustrated "I got so caught up in the conversation... I didn't pay attention to him til the very end…."Danny moved closer to Steve, he was now sleeping soundly, thanks to the pain meds and sedative the doctor had given him.

"Danny it's not your fault….doc said it was a combination of anxiety and a panic attack….you heard him? He said it wasn't uncommon considering the trauma he just went through….you couldn't have known" Chin tried desperately to get Danny to stop feeling guilty.

"Yeah brah….soon as you noticed you shut it down….Chin and I didn't even notice a change in him til after the Governor left"

Danny stared up at the ceiling, he puffed out a breath of air and turned facing both Kono and Chin "I'm his partner…..I'm his back up….if "Danny looked to Steve again then turned back, the pained expression not going unnoticed by Chin or Kono "If I'm not going to pay attention….if I let my guard down…" Danny looked up again "god if something happens to him…."

"Danny!" Chin caught Danny by the arm forcing him to look at him "We're all his back up brah….we're all here" as Chin squeezed Danny's arm making sure he was paying attention "we're all here together….what happened today wasn't anyone's fault and Steve wanted to be here"

"Yeah Danny if you told Steve he couldn't be here for the meeting….he probably would have pulled off some stupid move and ended up at it anyway" Kono said smiling

Danny laughed then "yeah" as he ran his hand through his hair looking back to Steve "some crazy ninja crap and he'd be laid up longer"

Chin smiled "You know it brah….that's the Steve we know"

"Ok... well we need to pay closer attention….at least til he's more with it" Danny glanced at both Chin and Kono "thanks "he said with a smile.

Both smiled in return, Kono lightly punching him on his arm "anytime brah".

Danny looked at the time "Hopefully Kamekona will be here soon…..and I need to talk to Steve's doctor".


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks again everyone for your reviews ,alerts and favorites :)

5

0

Danny left Kono and Chin watching over Steve while he went to find Steve's doctor. He preferred to speak to him in private, mostly away from Steve's room as he still believed the room and any conversation within it were being monitored. Danny found Steve's doctor in his office. He was concerned at first that there was another problem with Steve, jumping up to head out of his office when a nurse had leaned in the door to let him know Danny was there. He was relieved to know everything was fine as he sat back behind his desk, gesturing to Danny to sit.

Danny cautiously addressed his concerns with Steve. He wasn't sure if the feelings he seemed to pick up off the doctor were correct. He had to be 100 percent sure so that he didn't hinder any of his plans. He needed to move Steve somewhere safe, but Steve required medical attention that was beyond what he himself, Kono or Chin could manage. The good was the doctor was Navy or at least Danny hoped that was good. The last Navy guy was Steve's friend, and that one didn't turn out well. Danny could only hope the doctor wasn't part of the Governors personal payroll.

It took barely any effort on Danny's part, the doctor definitely disliked the Governor and believed she was nothing more than corrupt. Danny breathed a sigh of relieve as he laid out his plans with Steve. Somewhat hesitantly at first, but with more confidence as it was apparent the doctor was completely on board.

The doctor agreed to discreetly get all the supplies necessary for Steve's move. Steve needed at least a couple more days before he would be comfortable having him moved. He felt that he wasn't stable enough to start moving him around just yet and by doing so they could set his recovery back. Danny was fine with this, he needed to speak with Kamekona and he was sure it would take a couple of days to get all the details worked out beforehand.

The doctor also confirmed Danny's suspicion, there were cameras throughout the hospital, most were just standard security, monitored at the main office. However once the Governor had taken over, a whole array of security hardware had been added, no one but the Governor and her associates had access to it. There had been a few people in and around the hospital that were not Navy personal, the doctor assumed these were connected to the Governor as well.

Danny got up shaking the doctors hand, confident now that he had at least secured Steve's medical care. The doctor would come by later to check on Steve and work out any final details.

5

0

Danny headed back to Steve's room, carefully taking note of the cameras in the halls, he made a mental note to ask Steve's doctor if he could get schematics for the security system. He would need to plan the best route, with the least amount of cameras to get Steve out.

Chin came out of Steve's room catching Danny's attention, he held up Danny's phone, "Kamekona texted brah" as he gestured towards the exit.

"How's Steve?" as Danny caught up taking his phone.

"Sound asleep brah…hasn't even moved"

5

0

Kamekona had parked at a lookout area just down the road from the base. Chin managed to commandeer the same car again, the young Navy seal throwing him the keys before he even had time to threaten him.

Danny looked at him "What did you do to him?...my god Chin ….I didn't think you spent enough time around McGarrett for him to rub off on you like that" Danny shook his head "I'm seriously going to have a talk with him how he influences this team when this is all over"

The meeting with Kamekona had gone well. He had given them disposable phones, lined up transport and would have a safe place set up for McGarrett as soon as they were ready to move him. Danny was a little sceptical at first as it was yet another cousin, but he assured him it was safe and well off the beaten path.

5

0

Chin and Danny headed back to the base both feeling assured that their plan seemed to becoming together.

They rode the elevator up to Steve's floor but as the doors opened they stepped off into mass confusion. Hospital personal were scattering as shots rang out from the direction of Steve's room. Chin and Danny both pulled their guns, quickly working the way to McGarrett's room. Danny came cautiously around the corner waving hospital staff out of the way, one nurse that Danny knew, confirmed it was McGarretts room. Chin came in high on one side while Danny ducked coming in low. Slowly they worked their way into McGarretts room.

Kono lay sprawled on the floor, back to them, her gun still in her lax hand. Steve's doctor was lying face down by Steve's bed, a pool of blood oozing out from under his neck. Chin moved to Kono pressing his fingers to her throat, Danny looked worryingly as he found the doctor dead.

"She's alive" Chin said with relief.

"Get some help in here now!" as Danny moved to Kono glancing at Steve's empty bed.

"Find McGarrett….I'll stay with her" Chin said

Danny pushed past the incoming medical help "Where's McGarrett?"

Blank, confused faces met his question, "anyone?...someone had to see something" Danny saw security coming "Get this place locked down!" Calls were made and an outside alarm sounded sending the base into lock down.

Then Danny saw it, blood, on the floor in front of him, he followed the drops down the hall. He waved to two securities for backup. A smear of blood was on the door leading to the stairs He cautiously pushed it open, droplets splattered going down the stairs. Danny followed til they lead him to an outside exit, he looked desperately to pick up the trail but nothing "Dammit …" frustrated he headed back to Chin and Kono.

5

0

"How is she?" as Danny found Chin.

"They just took her ….hopefully just a concussion...she hadn't woken up….any sign of Steve?

"Nothing….shit shit " Danny grabbed at his head then froze thinking.

"What is it?"

" The governor…"Danny started running down the hall "Stay with Kono I'll be back…"

Danny headed out the front door, the base was a flurry of activity as he grabbed the young Navy seal getting him to drive him to the Governor. He jumped out, the car not even completely stopped, taking off into a run he yelled "Wait for me"

Danny ran down the hall sliding to a stop just prior to her office door "I Need to see the Governor" he stated to the girl behind the desk completely out of breath.

"She's in a meeting"

Danny pushed by "She'll see me now!" as he opened the door rushing in. He stopped dead in his tracks at the scene before him. He quickly pulled his gun scanning the room, finding nothing, his eyes landing back on the Governor.

Governor Jameson was slumped in her chair, arms hanging loose by her side. Blood dripped steady onto the hardwood floor from the knife wound in her neck as sightless eyes stared through Danny.

A scream brought Danny quickly back as he turned to the secretary "get security" as his detective skills kicked in. Danny moved forward to check for a pulse knowing already he wouldn't find one.

Danny glanced around the room noticing a panel on the wall slightly ajar. He moved towards it sliding it open. It revealed a bank of monitors hooked to cameras that were strategically placed around the base taping everything. He found the one that showed Steve's room, backing it up he watched the horrific scene play out in front of him.

Danny pulled his phone….he needed to make sure Kono was fine…he needed to get word to Chin…Wo Fat had Steve and he was cleaning house.


	14. Chapter 14

Ok not sure why i had to bump a couple of people off in the last chapter...other than the Governor kinda deserved it...but i think maybe it was some deep rooted issue I have with the fifth wheel scenes going on with the new season...not sure where that Lori character fits in and I'm finding it hard to include any of the new characters into my stories ...but I certainly applaud the writers here that have decided to bash Lori, so at least on fanfiction we can keep her where she belongs...sorry to those that may like her but seriously the writers need to make her fit better or knock her off.

5

0

Again thanks to everyone for their reviews :)

5

0

Danny had spoken to Chin, Kono was awake and coherent, she had a slight concussion but was going to be fine. Chin would make his way over to the Governor's office to help Danny go over the camera footage.

Danny wasn't sure how the real death of the Governor was going to be dealt with, he really wasn't sure who to call. The Navy pretty much had the base locked down. The room was a flurry of people but nobody interrupted Danny as he reeled through the footage on the monitors.

Chin arrived with Kono "Danny?" he called

Danny spun at his name "Chin…..Kono?" as he moved towards her brushing her hair back from the mark on her head. "Are you ok?" as he looked to Chin for confirmation.

"Yeah I'm fine Danny, just a bit of a head-ache….bastard caught me by surprise….Steve" as she swallowed "didn't have a chance, he was barely awake…he" she was choked up now tears glistening in her eyes.

Danny pulled her into a hug "It's ok Kono" as he rubbed his hand down her back "he caught us all by surprise….we'll find him" as he pulled away giving her his best, we'll get him face.

Chin spoke up then "find anything?" as he gestured to the monitors.

"Nothing…..we need this set up better so we can get through it faster…shit…I can't believe Wo Fat has him Chin" Danny ran his hands over his face then raked them through his hair "we need help….i don't even know where to turn or who to ask…or who to trust for that matter." His hands waving in frustration.

"Detective Williams?"

Danny, Chin and Kono all looked in the direction of the voice. A Navy officer stood addressing Danny.

"Yes?" Danny said hesitantly.

"Captain O'Riley" as he offered his hand "I understand we have Lieutenant Commander McGarrett missing?"

"Ah….yes sir" Danny frowned, confusion flashing across his face as he looked at Chin and Kono, then glanced back to the Captain.

"If you'll come with me?"

Danny hesitated and went to say something.

"Detective….. I'm an old friend of Steve's father" he then gestured to the room of activity "We'll look after all of this….you need to find McGarrett, and you can't do it alone and you can't do it here" as he turned expecting them to follow.

Danny looked to Kono and Chin gaging what they thought, no words were needed as they fell into step.

He lead them down the hall to another room, he opened the door allowing them all inside "this was set up for you….a command post….all the technology you could possible need….now all those monitors in the Governor's office have been wired into here" he smiled then "not that she was aware of it….you see we were doing are own investigation….we always assumed she was up to no good…anyways…" he hesitated " I have a mess to oversee and you need to find the Commander….I'll have an officer at the door so you will not be disturbed and if you need anything….. and I mean anything or need to reach me, he can contact me directly." He turned to leave but stopped at the door turning back "Lt Commander McGarrett is a good man, I failed his father, I don't want to fail him" and with that he turned and left.

Chin, Kono and Danny stood staring at the closing door, and then looked at each other.

Danny spoke first "we need to find Steve"

Chin and Kono got to work, pulling the recordings up to a row of monitors so they could view them in mass.

Everything started to fall into place as the images flashed on the screens, everything was captured on video, the meeting with Steve's doctor, the subtle conversations within Steve's room, even the meeting with Kamekona. Every move they made was carefully monitored and taped.

"Shit…he was one step ahead of us the whole time" as Danny paced the room "he knew…fuck she knew…."Danny's arms waved "he knew when we left….he knew everything right down to grabbing Steve at his weakest moment…..shit shit shit….how could I have been so blind" Danny was going to explode, the anger rising to a boiling point.

"Danny!...Danny?" the calm of Chins voice sinking past the fury, drawing him back to the here and now "we need to focus brah….we need to find Steve".

"Right….this video here shows Steve right before Wo-Fat comes in and then he hits Kono" Danny grimaces as he looks at her "then takes out his doctor"

"Look at this" Chin points as he stops the footage "when he grabbed Steve he took the IV…." Chin slows the footage "he made sure he didn't pull it out….even when we go to the footage in the hall"

Danny frowned "why would he care?" Danny stared at the screen "Steve's barely with it…" he turned looking at Kono "was he awake when Wo Fat came in?"

"No…. when his doctor came in he barely stirred"

"Why would he take him?...I mean I know why, but he could have just finished everything in that room and left….but now" Danny pinched the bridge of his nose the start of a head-ache coming on " now he's risking getting caught…Steve's condition will just slow him down….it doesn't make sense" Danny looked to Chin and then Kono, both had blank looks on their faces, Danny was right, it didn't make sense.

"We need to get a blue print of the base…it's on lock down and according to all this footage no one has come or gone….they're here Danny…we just need to figure out where" as Chin rolled the footage to where Steve and Wo Fat exited the building disappearing out of the cameras range.

5

0

Wo Fat stared down at McGarretts prone body, he had to give him credit he was tough, but in his weakened condition he hadn't stayed conscious long. As soon as he dragged him outside of the medical building McGarrett had collapsed. It had been too easy, but now he wanted him awake and alert so he knew who he was with, and what was going to happen to him. This was the last link to him, except for Mary, but he knew she would be no threat. The rest of McGarretts team could easily be disposed of if they became a threat. McGarrett had been an ongoing annoyance that was relentlessly searching for him, he needed to be eliminated but there was no fun in taking his life without him knowing. He had time and his escape had been well planned, he would wait til it was dark before he made his move. Until then he could wait, he was sure the fluids McGarrett was on and with a few hours of rest McGarrett wouldn't disappoint him. When he woke he would give him some of the answers he so searched for and when the sun set ending the day, he would end McGarretts life.


	15. Chapter 15

For all of those that have reviewed, alerted or have it as favorites, and I haven't gotten back to, I really do appreciate it, just RL has taken over and I've been trying to get this one finished without too many delays.

5

0

The cold was the first thing his mind registered, his body suddenly reacting to it as he began to shiver. Slowly his sluggish thoughts caught up and the pain came next. Then memories flashed in blips, he wasn't sure if he had dreamed it or if it was real. He remembered his doctor, the sound of his voice penetrating his muddled brain, then Kono….a scream, shots, hands roughly grabbing him making him move…he gasped as his eyes flew open "no….." he weakly huffed out as he tried to move but failed when his body betrayed him.

Wo Fat stood in his line of sight "Nice of you to join me Commander McGarrett"

Steve's eyes tracked his surroundings, he hadn't dreamed it, he was no longer in the hospital, the smell of stale air penetrated his senses. He blinked trying to chase the last of the cob webs from his mind, as his eyes focussed back on his enemy "Wo Fat" he slurred.

"Yes Commander….I've been waiting for you to wake up….you and I have a few hours to get to know each other better"

"Kono?" Steve whispered.

"I'm sorry Commander but she shouldn't have gotten in the way" as Wo Fat smiled watching the guilt flash across Steve's face.

Steve quickly blinked back the anguish that threatened him "Danny and Chin…they'll find you"

"I'm afraid it's too late for your team Commander….it's just you and me now". Wo Fat knew there was nothing to gain by fooling him into believing his team was dead, but watching him squirm, holding back his grief and guilt was amusing.

"It's not like I didn't warn you….I told you not to dig into your past because you might not like what you find….you should have listened Commander…..a lot of good people had to die because you wouldn't give it up" Wo Fat taunted

"You'll get what's coming to you…" Steve weakly puffed out.

"There's no one left Commander….and in this game….. I'll win"

5

0

Captain O'Riley provided Danny, chin and Kono with a blue print of the base. He brought it up on one of the big screens in the command post. He explained the areas that were not clearly identified or not in use. He had units checking the empty buildings to make sure they were still locked and if any were questionable he would have them inspected. They would be contacted immediately if there was any sign of anything amiss. He then left the small group to go over the blue prints.

Danny stared at the screen, he pointed to where Steve was taken out of the medical building "we know they went out here….there has to be something close to here where he took Steve, I wasn't that far behind him….when I got out there, there was nothing…it was like they vanished" Danny bowed his head deep in thought, then glanced at Chin "play that tape again"

Everyone watched as Wo-Fat pulled Steve through the doorway. Then exactly 10 minutes and 23 seconds later Danny came out.

Danny waved his hand "Back it up….let's look again"

Chin played it again.

Danny eyed the screen "stop!….go back….bring this in closer here" as he pointed to the screen.

Kono gasped "Steve collapsed" as she looked to Danny then Chin to confirm.

"Yeah and that's just inside that tree line….i was right there" Danny waved both arms towards the screen "there's no way he could have gotten far…not with Steve down like that" Danny crossed his arms staring at the blue print "we've missed something"

Chin frowned at the screen as he brought that area up larger "What's this?" as Chin ran his finger along the outline of a faded line.

"Just a mark on the blue print?" Danny raised an eyebrow looking closer.

"No brah…look" as Kono ran her finger" it's a defined shape…faded but it's there….look here's another one"

"We need to see the original blue print" Chin stated.

Kono went to the door instructing the officer to get the Captain for them, or at least get a message that they needed the original blue print.

5

0

Captain O'Riley sent one of the officers for the original blue print. When he returned the Captain and Chin rolled it out on the top of the computer table.

"These" Chin pointed to the faded markings.

The Captain looked and was quiet for a few minutes, and then suddenly "the bunkers….it must be the old bunkers."

"Bunkers?" Danny questioned "under here "as he pointed down.

"I forgot all about them, they haven't been used in years….they were too costly to maintain….the access was closed to them" as the Captain thought "wait…I know" he typed into the computer table bringing up another screen.

"What's this?" Chin asked as Danny and Kono looked too.

"This is a control screen….it shows the air conditioning ,heating etc for different rooms, buildings etc…like if there is a break down or malfunction it'll pin point it for service" as the Captain flipped through the screens "well well well….look at this" as he points.

"What is it?" all three say in unison.

"The lights and fans are on in these two bunkers right here" the Captain looked at them smiling

"Where are those bunkers in comparison to the hospital" Chin asked

The Captain changed the screen back to the blue print, he rolled the original on the top to line the two up them changed the screen so the bunkers with power lite up under the paper. "Right here" he pointed

"That's right outside the door that Wo Fat took Steve out" Danny looked to the Captain for confirmation.

He nodded confirming.

"The bastard has been right under our noses the whole time!…literally " Danny waved his hands "any other way in or out besides that entrance?" Danny asked

" There's two bunkers….there's a corridor that joins the two…in between there should be a hatch….then nothing til the second bunker which is close to the cliffs on the far side of the compound….it's hard to get to now, It's fairly overgrown." The Captain started typing on the screen again "dam it…"

"What?" Danny looked worried.

"There was cameras in there….they must have been disabled" he hit the screen off "I'll get some men ready and meet you at the medical building in ten.

"Got it "Danny said turning to Chin and Kono "you ready?"

Kono smiled "Let's go get the boss "


	16. Chapter 16

Ok sorry for the small update but I'm hoping to finish it in the next chapter...sorry I haven't responded to all the reviews but I totally appreciate them and I will make time soon to answer everyone

5

0

Wo Fat watched as McGarrett succumbed to his exhaustion, he fought valiantly to stay awake, but drifted off into sleep. His weakened condition forced his mind to shut down allowing his body to rest. Wo Fat checked the time, soon he would have to move, the helicopter would be at the cliffs to pick him up at sunset. He would finish with McGarrett and get on with his business.

McGarrett had become his biggest threat since the death of his father. He had no one that he could use against him to keep him in line, although his reaction to the suppose loss of his team was surprising. He had considered his sister, but he knew that he would keep her safe and still hunt him down. The rest of his team had family that Wo Fat could use against them to keep them at bay. Steve McGarrett was the only person hindering Wo Fat from expanding his business and at the end of today that hindrance would be gone, permanently.

Wo Fat quickly found an old wheel chair, the bonus of using the bunker just off the medical centre. He knew McGarrett wouldn't make the distance to the second bunker under his own power, and he didn't have the time or energy to drag him. He moved next to the bed and roughly shook him awake "McGarrett!"

Steve startled, then focussed on Wo Fat.

"Get up…..we're going" he caught him by his arm hauling him forward not giving him time to think.

Steve winced, and then grunted when the pain flared through his still healing body.

Wo Fat twisted him and dropped him hard into the wheel chair as he pulled the IV line out of Steve's arm in one harsh jerk "you won't need this anymore"

Steve gasped as his head fell forward and blood trickled down his hand onto the floor.

Wo Fat grabbed a belt and wrapped it tight around Steve and the chair pinning his arms and effectively holding him from tipping forward. Wo Fat patted Steve on the shoulder as he started to push the chair "sit back Commander and enjoy your last ride"

Steve's head lulled back as he focussed on the moving ceiling, numbness had fallen over him at the loss of his team. It wasn't just his team, it was his ohana…all of them, the emptiness was over whelming, he squeezed his eyes closed trying to shut it all out.

"You're awfully quiet McGarrett….i didn't expect you to go down so easily, I would have predicted this from your sister"

Steve's eyes flashed open "you leave her alone" as some strength came back through his words.

"I have no intentions of harming your sister Commander, as long as she causes me no grief"

Steve relaxed and let his head fall back "why ?"

"Why?" Wo Fat stopped the chair catching Steves gaze "why your father? why the Governor?...Why what McGarrett?" he looked at him curiously

"Why everything?" Steve quietly said.

Wo Fat started to push the chair again "I had nothing to do with your father….you had Hesse's brother and your father, well, he was starting to get in my way…..so it was easy... you killed Hesse's brother and I let Hesse kill mine….eye for an eye"

"What?" Steve's mind focussing on Wo Fats last words.

Wo Fat stopped and spun the chair so he and McGarrett were face to face. "Yes your father was my brother…half-brother to be exact, you see your grandfather was my father too….he spent a lot of time away from home and the Governor? Well she was your aunt….your fathers full sister" Wo Fat watched Steve's face, he could see the wheels turning as he tried to comprehend his new found knowledge. "You see I took over the family business on my mother's side…..and when I mean family business, that means all the family is involved….your father didn't like that….he kept you and your sister protected from it and tried to keep your mother too….but he wasn't able to protect her" Wo Fat smiled then

"You killed her" Steve jerked at his restraint.

"Yes... that made it easy to control your father….he then sent you and your sister away to protect you and with that he broke the family tradition"

Steve looked at him then, frowning"family tradition"

"Passing down the family business McGarrett….you would have been a great asset….who knows maybe your sister still might"

Steve pulled forward again the anger building.

Wo Fat shook his head at Steve's efforts "then there was your aunt who became Governor of this great state which made importing so much easier…..but then your father got involved again and tried to put a stop to everything….I think the rest" Wo Fat tilted his head staring at Steve "you can figure it out"

Steve stared straight ahead, he blinked, then focussed back on Wo Fat.

"I did warn you….remember you might not like what you find….you can pick your friends McGarrett but you can't pick your family."

"I've wasted enough time now Commander" as Wo Fat spun the chair heading into the last bunker. He parked the chair by the stairway leading out and untied the belt holding McGarrett "Let's go" as he pulled out his gun and waved it at Steve.

Steve barely made the climb out of the bunker, his head reeling not only from the pain he was in, but also all the information that Wo Fat had shared with him. It all started to make sense, the pieces were starting to fall into place, but the only problem was…it was all too late.


	17. Chapter 17

Want to thank everyone for all the reviews, alerts and favorites...i know i need to make time to respond but RL has gotten so in the way

5

0

Danny, Chin and Kono headed into the bunker, Captain O'Riley sent extra men with them and the rest headed along the outside perimeter of the base. It would take time reaching the cliffs from the outside, as there was a considerable amount of over growth. The fastest route was through the bunkers.

5

0

The team cautiously and quietly swept through the bunker.

Kono stopped "Danny…Chin over here"

"What is it?" Danny said as he swept his gun then lowered it to see what Kono was referring to.

"There's blood here" as Kono pointed to the bed "and on the floor"

Chin walked up holding the IV bag, "looks like he didn't need this anymore"

Danny looked along the floor and followed the splatter of blood that seemed to continue down the corridor to the next bunker "Let's move" as Danny turned picking up the pace.

They quickly moved down the hall, stopping occasionally to listen. It was eerily quiet except for the soft hum of running fans.

Half way down the corridor Danny found the ladder leading to the hatch above. Chin climbed up it but found it was still tightly padlocked from the inside. They then quickened their pace, they needed to get to the last bunker before it was too late.

The whole team was unsure of Wo Fats intentions, he had purposely kept Steve alive….was it to subject him to some unknown fate? or just to use him to gain his freedom if he got caught. Either way Danny was on a clear mission, Chin and Kono picking up the strong vibes that rolled off of him, completely in synch with him as they moved together like a well-oiled machine. Each of them knowing exactly what the other was thinking as they quickly made their way into the last bunker.

5

0

Steve stood on shaky legs, his eyes scanning his surroundings. Wo Fat came up behind him, gun still cocked.

"I figured you could enjoy your last sunset" Wo Fat goaded.

Steve turned just enough to catch his gaze.

"It's the least I can do for my" Wo Fat hesitated then smiled "nephew"

Steve looked across the horizon, the tension building as images flashed through his mind, his mother, his father…then the people he failed Chin, Kono…..he swallowed looking down at the ground then…Danny. He squeezed his eyes shut as the image of his sister and then Grace, he looked up, eyes open and focussed…who would protect them if he was gone. He looked back to Wo Fat, the man stood there with a smug look on his face, then he spoke….

"As an honourable man… I will try and do more for my niece too, it's the least I can do"

That was the breaking point, Steve's blood boiled and without as much as a hint of warning, he exploded. Completely taking Wo Fat by surprise as Steve caught him with a round house kick sending the gun in his hand sliding across the grass. Feet and fist were flying as Steve ran on pure adrenaline as he fought like he never had before. One final kick sent Wo Fat tumbling across the grass towards the cliff. As he gathered himself to gain his footing his hand found his lost gun, he picked it up pointing it at McGarrett, stopping him dead in his tracks.

Blood streaked his face as he smiled at McGarrett "I clearly underestimated you, I should have known better, a lesser man would have died the first time….the games over for you now" as he raised the gun.

Steve was on his knees, breathless, trying to suck in air as quickly as his abused body would allow. Blood soaked most of his bandages while some dripped onto the ground. His body was tense ready to spring. A slight noise from his right almost drew his attention, but instead it caught Wo Fat's and it was all Steve needed.

He pushed upward at the same time that he lunged forward, catching Wo Fats arm lifting it as the gun went off. Steve's momentum sent them both hurtling towards the cliff as Steve leaned in close whispering

"You lose"

Wo Fat wind milled his arms as he flew backwards over the cliffs edge, a look of pure shock plastered on his face. Steve twisted sideways trying to slow himself down as he too went over the edge, his hands grasping desperately to stop his plunge. The sound of someone yelling reached his ears, as he slid coming to an abrupt body jolting stop.

5

0

Danny , Chin and kono had just cleared the opening of the bunker. They had all heard the noises coming from just ahead and had quietly moved in that direction. When they reached the clearing they saw McGarrett on his knees. Danny clicked the safety off his gun as he stepped forward to get a clear shot, his foot coming down on a small branch. The sound caught Wo Fats attention and then Steve made his move. Danny watched in horror as a shot rang out and both Wo Fat and Steve tumbled off the cliff.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" as Danny ran to the cliffs edge. "No no no no" as he dropped to his knees and looked down.

Steve was precariously sprawled about ten feet down on a small outcrop, beyond that was a straight drop right into the surf. He was moving sluggishly trying to push himself up.

"Steve!...don't move!" Danny yelled "Chin …kono he's here"

The bank sloped down to the outcrop, it was steep, but easy enough for Danny to make it. He slid slowly, landing on the ledge, he cautiously reached out catching Steve and pulling him towards him, away from the edge.

"Easy easy I got you"

Steve tried to push away, not knowing who had him and obviously still in fight mode.

"Steven!" Danny wrapped his arms around him, trying desperately not to hurt him while trying to stop his movements and keep him away from the edge "It's me….it's Danny" he leaned closer then, right by his ear "It's Danno I got you….it's ok lay still"

"Dan…..Danno?" he panted out trying to suck in enough air to speak, the look on his face testament to what he went through "Wo Fat …he….he said" his choked voice came out as he grabbed for Danny's arm.

"He's gone" Danny whispered as he tightened his hold knowing instantly what Steve was referring too "We're fine "

Steve looked up catching Danny's gaze as he shivered, he searched Danny's face for the truth in the words he spoke "Fine?" he puffed out.

"Yeah" Danny smiled "all of us"

"Wo Fat?" Steve mumbled again trying to scan his surroundings still unsure if they were safe.

"Gone" Danny said simply, pulling Steve's back towards him catching his gaze.

Steve latched onto Danny's vest then, squeezing his eyes shut with a strangled groan, as he pulled himself into him shivering hard.

"Chin?" Danny yelled.

"They're coming Danny…hold tight brah"

"Get me a blanket or something…he's cold"

Danny worked his way out of his vest pulling Steve into him more as he tucked the vest under his exposed back. Steve was shivering and painfully trying to suck in air like a fish out of water. He only had on hospital scrub pants, his chest and stomach still had the bandages intact but they hung loosely and were covered in blood and grime. Two of his wounds were seeping blood, the stitches pulled. His hand that had the IV attached had already long stopped bleeding. Blood oozed down the side of his face from a cut on his brow. Danny ran his hand carefully over his healing ribs making sure he hadn't reinjured them, Steve flinched and tried to pull away.

"Easy" as Danny kept his hand splayed, calmly touching "Just breath nice and easy partner…it's ok…we got you "Danny kept up a litany of words quietly soothing him into relaxing until he could feel the steady in and out of uninterrupted breath….satisfied Danny continued on with his poking and prodding, checking new and old injuries.

Steve tiredly blinked his eyes open when Danny started checking the gash above his eye "Hey" he quietly said "how you doing?"

"Cold…..tired" Steve slurred as his eyes started to close.

"Hey stay awake" as Danny lightly tapped his cheek. A noise from above made Danny turn, the movement causing Steve to flinch again "It's ok relax…it's Chin"

"Danny?" Chin shouted "here" as he tossed the blanket "How is he?"

Danny looked back at Steve, his eyes had started to dip again "He's a mess"

"They'll be here soon brah"

Danny carefully tucked the blanket around Steve settling him higher on his shoulder, gradually the shivers turned into light tremors as Steve slowly warmed up and his body relaxed more into Danny's hold.

"Hey" Danny jostled him lightly.

Steve grunted but kept his eyes closed.

"You can rest but no falling asleep McGarrett, we don't know if you have a head injury" as Danny casually touched checking his pulse.

Steve nodded weakly against his shoulder, the sound of Danny's voice soothingly vibrating beneath him, as he tucked in closer seeking the warmth of his very much alive partner.

5

0

Danny had gone with Steve while Chin and Kono had remained at the cliffs. A helicopter had shown up just prior to sunset, it turned out he was only a local hired to pick up a customer. He had been paid in cash and the destination would have been revealed to him once he had his passenger.

There was no sign of Wo Fats body, the tumble off the cliff was more than 80 feet and it appeared he had landed in the water. The treacherous rocks and under current would allow little chance of survival. Captain O'Riley would make arrangements to have a team check the water and shore line, but he himself doubted that they would be able to find a body.

5

0

It had taken close to an hour to get Steve off the cliff, the medics had to come through the bunker as it was impossible to reach the cliff any other way with medical supplies. He was barely conscious when they got him back to the medical building, the fight with Wo Fat having taken a toll on him. Danny had stayed close, staying in his line of vision whenever his eyes opened, keeping him calm as the doctors and nurses worked around him. Finally he was moved into a quiet room and allowed to sleep with Danny keeping watch.

It was three days before they would release McGarrett into Danny's care. He needed rest, lots of it, and the doctors felt he would get more by being at home. An unnatural quietness blanketed over Steve since Wo Fat had taken him. Danny had gotten some information out of him but Steve would eventually grow quiet and unresponsive. He would then deflect any conversation Danny tried to have with him by saying he was tired. He seemed to sleep lots, which Danny figured had to do with the medication he was on, regardless he was thankful, Steve needed the rest to heal.

Captain O'Riley had shown up the second day that Steve was home. It was late in the afternoon and they spent close to two hours on the lanai talking. Before the Captain left he spoke with Danny, giving him some insight into the McGarrett household prior to Steve's father's death. He assured Danny Steve would be fine, he was strong, and when he was ready he would talk.

"There is a few Navy personal that Steve's father has watching over him….I'm sure you will meet more than just me in time" as he patted Danny on the shoulder "right now…."as the Captain looked back at Steve on the lanai "this team is the best thing that has happened to him" he smiled "take care of him Detective Williams" and with that he was gone.

Danny glanced out to the lanai, the Captain was right, in time Steve would be ok and when he was ready he would talk. But right now Steve needed some normalcy, he didn't need his team treading around him lightly like he was some fragile piece of glass that might shatter. No, he needed to know they still thought of him as their leader, their friend, their ohana, that they would always have his back the same as he would always have theirs. That he was still exactly who they always thought he was and that no matter what, nothing had changed.

"Normal?" Danny laughed under his breath shaking his head "you are so far from normal McGarrett" as Danny shook two pain pills into his hand and grabbed a glass of juice and headed out to the lanai.

Steve was drifting , his head bobbed and his eyes cracked open when he heard someone beside him.

"Hey "Danny moved in front of him blocking out the sun "you need to go lay down for a while."

"I am" Steve tried for a good 'make me' face but failed miserably when he could barely keep his eyes open or hide the grimace of pain that crossed his features.

"This" as Danny pointed to the chair "is not your bed….and if you remember correctly you are only home because I agreed to babysit you…."

"babysit?" Steve managed to puff out between the start of a rant.

"Yes babysit….as in I signed the papers so your ass could get out"

"I can watch my own ass" as Steve tried to suppress a grimace of pain again.

"Ok seriously I'm not even going to touch that last sentence, you so left yourself wide open to numerous comments…you get a free pass only because you're in pain …and don't think I missed that face…twice….here take these" as Danny held out his hand with Steve's pain meds.

Steve scowled "they make me sleepy"

"Now you're whining"

"I don't whine" as Steve pouted

Danny rolled his eyes "don't make me stuff them down your throat…..cause seriously I could take you right now" as Danny raised a brow daring him and offering him the pills again.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Danny smiled as Steve downed them both "now up you get" as Danny helped get him to his feet "you can sleep for a few hours and then Chin and Kono will be here to help with dinner… and at least I can tell them you'll be human…..you know all that bright eyed and bushy tailed stuff" as Danny waved his hands.

"What? " Steve glared at him.

"Just bed" Danny pointed "I'll be there in a few to tuck you in" and he received another glare for that.

"Yep normal" as Danny smiled

5

0

Chin and Kono had shown up and everyone was busy getting food ready. Steve had joined them helping out as much as he could before he had been ushered out to the lanai to sit and rest. They all sat down and ate, the conversation moving on to the new Governor and how Five O would be reinstated as soon as Steve was back on his feet. Danny watched Steve gradually grow quiet, it didn't get by Chin or Kono either.

Danny got up, gathering some dishes he took them into the kitchen and grabbed Steve's medication and came back out onto the lanai. Steve was gone and Chin gestured towards the beach as he helped Kono finish cleaning.

Danny grabbed a beer and juice out of the cooler and headed across the sand to catch up with his wayward partner. Steve stood just out of the surf staring across the horizon.

"Hey come and sit down" as Danny moved the two chairs closer to Steve.

"I've been sitting too much "Steve mumbled.

"Yeah well technically you are supposed to be horizontal….for the next" Danny looked at his phone "24 hours according to your doctor….so sit"

Steve scowled but sat. Danny passed him the juice and he scowled again.

"Wow you need to work on those...the same face twice, it's like hitting rewind and play all at once"

Steve glared at him then.

"mmm now there's a new one" Danny smiled taking a drink and still catching the small twist upward on Steve's lips. Danny held out his hand "here"

"Danny" Steve puffed out as his head tilted back.

"It's your antibiotics you neanderthal….you think I'd give you your pain meds out here….I'm not carrying your past out ass back to the lanai…now take them".

Steve took them and stared back across the horizon. Neither spoke for some time, just listening to the sound of the ocean and the evening breeze. Then Steve spoke…..

"Wo Fat…he…." Steve tripped on the words needing to say it but having trouble getting it out.

Danny looked at him, watching him fight with his emotions, Steve never really did well with expressing himself so Danny spoke "Wo Fat said a lot of things Steven…he told you we were all dead…..and none of it was true" Danny caught Steve's gaze holding it as Steve nodded.

"They didn't find his body" Steve quietly said.

Danny reached out lightly touching "the Captain said it would be unlikely someone would have survived that fall"

Steve gazed across the ocean again still not convinced.

"Hey" Danny squeezed his arm, drawing his attention "If….and I mean IF he surfaces we'll be ready" Danny ducked his head catching Steve's direct gaze "We'll all be ready " as Danny patted his arm taking a long drink of his beer.

Steve watched him staring intently.

"What?" Danny said as he caught the look.

"Well" Steve cocked his head "think I could have a beer"

Danny sputtered on his drink, figures McGarrett would do a complete 360 on the subject at hand.

"No!" you're on meds you lunatic. Steve did his best kicked puppy and Danny scowled" I swear you've been hanging out with my daughter way to much McGarrett" as he and Steve stared off. "Ok fine….fine you win…alright" Danny waved his hand towards Steve "I will do this just for you."

Steve's face instantly changed to a-dog –getting-a-treat.

Danny got up grumbling, he grabbed Steve's empty and his own. He went back to the lanai and came back with two bottles dropping one in Steve's lap as he cracked his open taking a big swig.

Steve lifted his staring "Danny?"

"What?"

"This is …."

"Juice" Danny finished.

"Yeah I thought I was getting a beer?...you said…"

"What I said…if you were listening… is I would do this just for you"

"Yes" Steve frowned looking at the juice then back at Danny.

"So…"Danny looked at him "I'm drinking this for you" as he held up the beer "kinda like taking one for the team…you know making the ultimate sacrifice…yadda yadda yadda "Danny waved his hand looking away.

Steve huffed then….the silence was deafening.

Danny chanced a look and was met with aneurysm face, he couldn't hold it back, he laughed "now there's the Steve I know" as he swallowed down more beer.

"And love" Steve added.

"Stop it Steven…or you'll ruin it" as Danny tried to look serious again.

Steve smiled then and Danny laughed. The smile didn't quit make it to his eyes, but it was the closest Danny had seen it since the day Steve had been arrested. Yes they were getting there, as close to normal as….well…. as Steve McGarrett could ever be.

The End

5

0

I know I left it that we're not really sure if Wo Fat is dead or if he even told McGarrett the truth…just thought it could lead to a part two possible some time down the road…or maybe not.


End file.
